


Despise Fate

by DsStarlight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, I have no idea why i wrote this, Might change my mind, No Relationship, This is angsty?, Tsuna went to Midori Middle for 2 years, more characters will be added as time goes on, so story is when everyone is 15 years old, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DsStarlight/pseuds/DsStarlight
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't anything Reborn was expecting.





	Despise Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE AN IDEA AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN QQ. There's a little bit of a idea of what I'm writing about, but i'm not that sure tbh. But I hope you guys enjoy! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine~

_“Hah, do you think you’re really that great?”_

_“Get the hell out of here, no one wants you here.”_

_A sneer and cold water was splashed. She sat there shivering cold, and didn’t reply at all._

* * *

“Hey, Dame-Tsuna,” Nezu-sensei sneered at her, it was a familiar way of how he addressed her, “solve this.” A smirk was on his face; as if he knew he was victorious. She lifted her face and the answer automatically came to her. _It’s twelve._

“I don’t know,” she responds, and she was greeted with a mocking laugh.

“As expected from Dame-Tsuna,” Nezu-sensei laughed, “of course you wouldn’t know!” She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, frustration gathering in her chest, but sat down quickly.

The bell ranged and everyone fluttered about. She just slowly packed her things, not rushing to get back home. As she heads to the shoe lockers, she double checks her shoes. As she checks, she feels the phantom pain throb on the bottom of her foot.  

She flinched, forcing herself to stand still and not grab her foot to check. Tsuna already knew why there was pain already, she doesn’t need to see her ugly feet and give herself a horrible reminder.

* * *

When Tsuna was five years old, her life wasn’t balanced. She was in a coma for three days, and her mom greeted her with teary eyes and she was so relieved. But Tsuna started to notice that walking was a challenge and her mind wasn’t all in sync. It frustrated her, and instead of being lazy, she pushed herself to fix the problem.

She fixed her problem with balance by learning how to dance. It wasn’t easy, but she loved it.

She pushed herself to get better at school, not wanting to behind anyone else. She was shy, but she was able to greet people and make some friends.

By the time she was done with primary school, she had the highest grades. It allowed her to get into Midori Middle, but that was when everything changed.

* * *

_“Okaa-san, I want to transfer to Nanimori Middle,” she says, her frame shivering and while there was unbearable pain on her foot. Her voice small and so vulnerable, Nana grabbed her daughter into a hug._

_“Oh Tsu-chan, what happened?” Nanas’ voice was filled with worry._

* * *

“I’m home,” her quiet voice echoes in the house. There’s humming coming from the kitchen, and it causes her to smile.

“Ah! Tsu-chan! Welcome back home,” her moms’ warm voice replies back to her. Tsuna hears her mom put down whatever she was holding as she walked towards Tsuna.

“How are you Okaa-san?” Tsuna asks as she takes off her shoes (carefully and slowly). Her mom has that pinched look, a look that told Tsuna that she wanted to tell her something, but was somehow afraid of her reaction.

“Well Tsu-chan, it may be a bit out of nowhere, but I decided to call in a home tutor!” Nana says with a bit of hesitation, “Your grades haven’t been all that great and mama is just worried.”

Tsuna doesn’t reply right away, because there is someone suddenly standing in front of her.  _He’s a baby,_ Tsuna thought, but her gut was clenching and it was telling her _to be careful, this person is dangerous._  

“Ciaossu, I’m your home tutor Reborn,” He says and there’s a tiny smirk adorning his face.

Instead of squealing or whining for him to go back home, Tsuna instead squats down and looks him in the eyes.

She sticks out her hand, “Nice to meet you Reborn-san.”

* * *

When Reborn first met Tsuna, she wasn’t what he expected. From the reports from Iemitsu and the spies, he expected a young girl who was dense and oblivious to the things around her, that smile at anyone around her. Instead, he got a girl who barely talks and walks cautiously. She randomly checks her shoes before she puts them on and takes the longest route to get to school.

After some digging, Reborn was able to figure out that she once attended Midori Middle for two years, but suddenly transferred in the middle of the semester during her second year there. There isn’t a reason _why_ she left, but she did, and it was an abrupt leave.  From what he could see, her grades were high all the way from primary school to Midori Middle, but started to decrease slowly. Once she came to Nanimori Middle, her grades were the lowest grades and it seems as if she put no effort into her work.

Her eyes analyzed his form, not saying anything. She doesn’t make fun of his form or make any claims that he’s _a child and he needs to go back home._ Her eyes have a burnt orange color in it, making her gaze chilling.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn’t reach any of his expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Leave a Review if you can~


End file.
